Question: Divide. $5 \div \dfrac{1}{2}=$
Answer: Imagine we have ${5}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{2}$ of the size. $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ In total we have $5 \times 2$ pieces. $5 \times 2 = 10$ $5 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = 10$